Conventionally, techniques for using marketing methods of the selection of products exist a lot by researching that customers stayed in what kind of shop by what kind of walk route and purchased what kind of product. For examples, Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2, Patent Literature 3, Patent Literature 4, Patent Literature 5, Patent Literature 6, Patent Literature 7, and Patent Literature 8 disclose marketing systems.